El comienzo del Final
by Baka Nekoo
Summary: A ver... solo les diré que trata de que Shinichi vuelve a ser el mismo, y que el y Ran van al lugar donde todo comenzo, bueno lo demás XP pues leanlo a ver que les parece, esta medio corto pero igual.


Estaban ubicados en unas cabañas, era invierno y la nieve comenzaba a caer aún que no eran vacaciones todavía, no se sentía el verdadero invierno, pero en la radio se escucho que se acercaba una tormenta, así que todos se resguardaron, dentro de la casa se escuchaba el alardear de un hombre, mientras que un joven ya procurando olvidar que en realidad él fue quien le dio esa fama, gracias a su inteligencia y astucia, pero el ya no quería pensar en eso, luego una joven irrumpe en la habitación diciendo- ¡Uy! Papá que desordenado eres, ahora tendré que volver a limpiar.- objetaba mientras recogía los papeles.

-Ran, ¡One-chan!- llamó Conan, mientras se alejaba de la ventana y de por sí a sus pensamientos.

-¿Ehh? Conan, Por cierto el doctor Agasa llamo dijo que era urgente, que algo de que…. Ai... y de que…medicina… algo de…Antídoto.- murmuraba para sí tratando de recordar bien que le habían dicho. 

-¿¡Antídoto!?-Pensó para sí.- ¿Cómo puede ser? Sería posible… de que al fin pudiese volver a ser Shinichi…-Su cara se ilumino y luego alzo la voz de emoción diciendo- ¡Ran! Necesito ver a el doctor Agasa, pero ahora.-le aviso con inquietud y mucho vigor, al parecer su adrenalina se apodero de él, el pensar en ser nuevamente Shinichi Kudo se le venía el mundo encima con una felicidad desbordante.

- Pero… viene una tormenta y dudo que con lo ebrio que esta papá ahora nos lleve a la ciudad.-Replico la chica tomando algunos platos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¡Hey! Ran… Tráeme… hic… otro…hic...poco… de Sake ¿sí?- Decía sin conciencia alguna, Kogoro no tenía ahora raciocinio suficiente como para entender que en cualquier momento caía dormido. 

-Ran… es que necesito esa medicina… es urgente… por favor, por favor ¿sí? ¡One-chan!- Decía abrazando a Ran.

-Lo siento Conan, esperemos hasta mañana. Además no puedo dejar a papá solo.-

-Pensando para sí.- ¡ha! Solo… tiene como a cuatro tipos más curados (ebrios) que lo acompañe, pero bueno esperaré hasta mañana.-volviendo a alzar la voz.- Sí, pero mañana vamos.- Insistió Conan.

-Sí, mañana vamos.-

Kogoro y sus compañeros en la tomadera se quedaron dormidos, Ran y Conan estaban preparando las camas, Conan no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría primero cuando fuese ya Shinichi sabía que tendría que ir a ver a Ran, pero… cómo le diría que Conan se fue…. Y que nunca más lo verá, tendría que hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, Ran por su parte estaba algo preocupada veía esa cara pensativa en Conan, y presentía que no lo vería más… como cuando vio a Shinichi por ultima vez, pero esta vez lo sentía de una forma diferente, por que parecía que iba enserio.

-Co…Conan… ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Sí, Ran me siento bien ¿te sientes mal? No sé te ve como de costumbre, te veo…triste-

-No… no es nada, es solo que…- Kogoro irrumpió en la habitación.-

-¿Qué tanto murmullo hacen?- y en el acto cayo dormido otra vez.-

Ran y Conan rieron era algo muy normal, pero para esa tensa situación era lo mejor.

Ran se acerco a Conan.

-Prométeme…prométeme que no te iras, se que es algo tonto, siempre digo cosas tontas… pero prométemelo.-

-Ran… yo…-Pensó.- Si me quedo así no verás a Shinichi…. No puedo.-Volviéndose a Ran - Sí te lo prometo.- dijo con cierta inseguridad

-…Eso me deja un poco más tranquila, ahora buenas noches.- diciendo eso se metió en el futón para luego quedar placidamente dormida.

Conan la quedo mirando por un largo rato, pensó en los buenos momentos que paso siendo Conan, pero también recordó los malos ratos que paso, como siendo insultado por Sonoko (me refiero a cuando ella insulta a Shinichi, llamándolo idiota, etc.), o diciendo falsas especulaciones referentes a él, o en el día de san Valentín, o solo recordando los momentos en que Ran se metía en problemas por culpa de él. Por ello decidió completamente decirle a Ran que Conan se tenía que volver con sus padres, que ellos volvían nuevamente, y tenía pensado llamar si fuese necesario a sus padres para que se disfrazasen nuevamente, y así el no rompería su promesa solo volvería con las personas que le eran importantes, así que se levanto y tomo el teléfono, llamo a sus padres, diciéndole su plan, ambos aceptaron, aún que al parecer ya se habían enterado. Luego de un largo rato de pensamientos confusos se durmió.

Al día siguiente.

Ran se encontraba ordenando las cosas para volver a la ciudad, Conan quien ayudaba a Ran para que las cosas fuesen más rápidas, cuando ya terminaron.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, sentimos tener que marcharnos con tanta prisa.-Agradeció Ran.

-Todo por este estupido mocoso.- Refunfuñaba Kogoro.

Se subieron a la camioneta que arrendaron para poder subir a las cabañas.

-Tío, ¿no podemos ir más rápido?- Pregunto Conan haciéndose lo más inocente que pudo.

-¡No! Ahora cállate, ¿que no ves que están manejando?, Arg, estos niños de hoy en día.- Volvió a reclamar.

Cuando llegaron, Conan, salio rápidamente del auto y se precipito a la casa de Dr.Agasa.

Al llegar al lugar destinado, Conan toco con mucha prisa el citófono, toco una, dos, tres… toco muchas veces, cuando al fin alguien le atendió.

-¿Quién?.- pregunto una voz femenina, le era familiar a Conan pero con ciertos cambios.

-¡Conan!.- Grito.

-Pasa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Conan entro raudamente a la sala en la que trabajaba el Dr. Agasa con sus experimentos, Conan entro jadeante con una mirada de determinación, si el Dr. Agasa le había jugado una mala pasada no se la perdonaría.

-¡Ah! Shinichi, te tengo excelentes noticias.- Respondió Agasa imaginando la pregunta de Shinichi.

-Veo que no ha cambiado en nada profesor, ahora… ¿Dónde esta? ¿¡Es verdad de que al fin seré yo, de que volveré a tener mi edad, de que en sí volveré a ser Shinichi!?- Pregunto casi desesperándose.

-Así es, Conan… o mejor dicho Shinichi.- Vino diciendo una figura femenina, no era otra más que Ai.

-¿Ai?.... ¿eres tú?...- Pregunto nuevamente con la diferencia de que estaba completamente incrédulo al ver el verdadero aspecto de Ai.

-Claro que soy yo, y espero impacientemente por ver como reacciona en ti el antídoto.-Agrego.

Sin más que decir Agasa se acerco a Conan con una píldora más o menos grande y con un olor molesto, cómo si fuese aceite quemado con un poco de alcohol, Conan la tomo y se la trago, al momento después cayó inconsciente.

-Habrá que esperar hasta mañana.- Indicó el doctor.

Mientras tanto Ran aún estaba bajando las maletas del viaje, pero por esas cosas de la vida aparecen los padres de Conan.

-¿Ran Mouri?- Pregunto un señor con capa.

-Sí-respondío mientras miraba a aquel sujeto que la llamaba, lo había visto antes-¡ah! Pero si es el padre de Conan, ¿cómo ha estado?- pregunto de forma muy efusiva.

-Bien, bien, venimos a avisarte de que Conan se irá con nosotros…-Advirtió la mujer. 

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Claro están en su derecho… pero no sé donde se ha metido Conan.-

-No, no hay problema, el doctor Agasa lo fue a dejar al aeropuerto, él se irá ahora, su tío lo espera en EE.UU.-

-Pero…. Quería despedirme de él.-Dijo algo acongojada y mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes, de seguro él te enviara alguna carta en agradecimiento, y por sobre todo te doy las gracias por cuidarlo durante tanto tiempo, Ran, estoy segura que te veras recompensada..- Diciendo eso dio por concluida la charla, y así se dirigió al auto, en el que el chofer le abrió la puerta, y luego se marcharon.

Ran entro a la casa, y mirando a su papá le dijo.- Conan se fue con sus padres.- y luego Ran se fue corriendo a su pieza.

Kogoro quedo anonadado, realmente no entendía nada de nada, cuando llego a la conclusión de que Conan ya no iba a estar en la casa no se puso triste, pero tampoco se puso feliz, después de tanto tiempo teniéndolo, además él fue quien le ayudo a resolver todos los casos y por ello él le acepto, por que fue su "amuleto", Kogoro permaneció en silencio. Así pasaron las horas. 

Mientras que Ran por su parte estaba completamente desilusionada, las personas que más estimaba se habían ido, Shinichi y ahora Conan, Ran llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ir al día siguiente a hablar con el Doctor Agasa y que por hoy lo mejor era descansar, Ran sabía que volver la separaría de Conan, fue su principal presentimiento y ahora se culpaba, hasta que de tanto cansancio y sensaciones molesta, su cuerpo ya pesado se dio un respiro y se dejo caer suavemente sobre la cama. Allí lloro diciéndose que no llorara porque las cosas no eran tan malas después de todo, pero mal que mal eso no era cierto porque a ella si le importaba y ahora solo faltaba que Shinichi volviera a su lado, pero sabía que pasaría un largo tiempo, o al menos eso imaginaba.

Al día siguiente Ran se levanto muy temprano para ir a ver a Dr. Agasa. Ni desayuno fue vestida con la ropa de colegio, su padre se las había dado de vacaciones, pero para Ran aún no llegaba esa época.

Entro sin problemas a la casa de Shinichi, viendo allí a una mujer al lado de alguien que estaba recostado en un sillón, tapado completamente, exceptuando quizás la cara.

Ai o como se hacía llamar vio que Ran había llegado y se apresuro a avisarle al doctor, Ran quien con curiosidad se acerco a la persona que descansaba, esa contextura, ese color de pelo, de hecho ese pelo, le eran completamente familiares. Ran se acerca un poco más para verle mejor y al reconocer a quien veía queda impactada, realmente no creía nada, se acerco lentamente a Shinichi y sin emitir ruido alguno se inclino hasta estar a la altura de la cara de Shinichi.

-Tonto… Eres un tonto…- murmuro. Ran se levanto repentinamente al oír que alguien se acercaba.

-¡Ran! Pero que sorpresa tan agradable.- Saludo el profesor acercándose a Ran. 

-¿Cuándo…llegó? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?- Pregunto descontrolada.

-Eso….-

Shinichi de tanto alboroto se despertó, viendo que su figura había cambiado, pero antes de decir alguna palabra vio a Ran quien estaba muy nerviosa, luego cuando Ran volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Shinichi no supo que hacer. 

-¡¡ERES UN TONTO!!- Le grito y así salio de la casa.

Shinichi se apuro en vestirse y en ir tras Ran, pero fue detenido por Ai.

-¿No vas a probar?.- le pregunto mientras mostraba un Pie de limón.

-No, gracias hay cosas más importantes que un pie de limón.- cuando se alejo de Ai, Agasa también le detuvo. (N. de la A: XP para quienes no sepan, a Shinichi le fascina el Pie de limón es su "pastel" favorito, bueno eso es todo.)

- Tus padres hablaron ayer con Ran, le dijeron que te fuiste con ellos.-

-Gracias, Doctor.- y ya sin nada más que le detuviese salio tras Ran, quien se dirigía a la Preparatoria. 

-¡Ran! ¡Ran! ¡Espera!.-Venía gritando Shinichi a lo lejos.

Ran en cambio caminaba sin perder el ritmo, e hizo a oídos sordos, y siguió sin tomarle importancia a los gritos de Shinichi. Pero cuando Shinichi ya le dio alcance la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

-Ran… Lo siento… siento no haberte avisado pero es que estaba muy cansado.- Mintió.

-Nada de Ran, pudiste haberme llamado, pero ni siquiera eso, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Es que acaso no logras deducir que me tuviste preocupada? Muy pocas veces te veo… y….- decía Ran al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

-Eres una tonta, no debiste preocuparte por mí, además siempre supe de cómo estabas tú, y confié plenamente en que estarías bien.-respondió Shinichi.

-Lo dices cómo si yo fuese alguien fuerte, pero la verdad no es así Shinichi.- Replico mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Aún así, sabes que soy un detective, y que mi vida esta hecha para resolver casos.- 

-Y para responderle las cartas a tus "novias" ¿no?.-dijo con tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué?.-

-Ahh, por cierto muy linda tu novia. Y muy educada también.-

-Ran mira las cosas que estas diciendo. Sé que estás enojada y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, pero te pido disculpas, y lo digo de la forma más sincera.- Dio como respuesta, y lo dijo de forma muy seria.

-Shinichi…-sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Ran... te pido disculpas y no sé como hacer para… un momento... Ran sé que nuestra última ida al parque fue algo fuera de lo normal, hubo un asesinato y después no te vi... En largo tiempo, pero aún así ¿te parece si vamos otra vez? Prometo no desaparecerme, y también prometo portarme bien, si no hay objeción iremos esta misma tarde.- Dijo ya más confiado mientras le cerró un ojo a Ran en demostración de que debían seguir caminando en dirección al colegio.

Cuando ambos llegaron al colegio Shinichi le hizo un gesto a Ran el cual ella entendió, y le hizo una seña de despedida.

Sonoko quien acababa de ver esa escena miro perpleja a Ran para luego detener a Shinichi y a Ran en una esquina, y luego decirles.- ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que al fin decidieron! Me alegra porque así no tendré que escuchar a Ran diciendo lo mal que se sentía por no ver a su único y verdadero amor.- Dijo la ultimas frases interrumpidas por la risa.

-¿¡¡¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeee!?.- dijeron ambos al unísono, y claramente se les podía ver que los colores se les subieron con mucha rapidez, en palabras breves se sonrojaron.

-No… Sonoko no es lo que crees, veras…- Ran no sabía que hacer en esos momentos, Sonoko había dicho la pura verdad, de una forma abrupta, pero al fin y al cabo fue la verdad.

- ¿Qué?.... ¿aún no son novios?... que lentos… a ver Shinichi a ti te gusta Ran ¿cierto?- Shinichi no hallaba que decir, espero un par de segundos hasta que uno de sus ex compañeros de football le llamo

-Te han salvado.- le advirtió Sonoko, ella estaba decidida a que la pareja se reuniese, por lo demás no tenía intenciones de seguir molestando a Ran.

Sonoko se acordó de algo y fue corriendo donde Shinichi haciendo que éste se sonrojara a causa de lo que ella le comento.

Las clases terminaron a las 5:30

-Muy, bien, ya está hecho, ósea de que tú y Ran irán a un parque de diversiones ¿no?- Sonoko tenía sujeto a Shinichi de su brazo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Preguntó molesto, y tratando de zafarse de la mano que le apresaba el brazo.

-Pues quien más si no Ran. Bien ahora que sabes, dime Irán al parque sí o no-

-Sí… pero ¿por qué te interesa tanto?-pregunto molesto, más aún teniendo que aguantarla solo por chantaje.

-Vamos, vamos ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres a Ran?.-

-Eso no viene al caso.-

-Claro que sí, el que Ran te vea acá en el colegio significa que no tendrás muchos casos, tan importantes, cómo los que te tenía tan alejado.- Dio como respuesta y fundamento.

-¿Ehh?...Pero… pero…-

-Nada de pero, los acompañaré solo para ver si todo marcha a la perfección.-

-¿¡QUÉ!? No gracias Sonoko, agradezco tu preocupación (si, claro) pero tú no iras.- Dejando así en claro que no necesitaba de su compañía Shinichi se fue en dirección de la Puerta, esperando allí a Ran.

-Shinichi ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba Ran mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Shinichi.

-¿Qué?... ¿yo? No… es que bueno… ¿te parece si nos vemos a las 9 p.m. en el parque?- le dijo, algo incomodo sí, no quería que Sonoko los viera.

-Claro… ¿pero te pasa algo? ¿A quien miras?-Mientras que ella trataba de ver quien era la persona que Shinichi trataba de divisar con la mirada.

-A Sonoko…-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ella no va-

-¿Qué?-

-Ella no nos debe acompañar al parque-

-Ahh…como quieras.- contesto algo dubitativa

Sonoko caminaba y caminaba sin hallar a Ran, ella estaba segura que si convencía a su amiga de que los debía acompañar, ella entendería, pero al no encontrarla se dio por vencida y como no sabía ni la hora a la que ellos se verían, se fue a su casa o de compras o a lo que mejor le venga.

Ya cerca de las nueve de la noche, Shinichi se encontraba frente a la portería del parque ya tenía la entradas en sus manos y solo esperaba que Ran llegará.

-¡Shinichi!-Llegaba corriendo Ran, mientras le hacía señas con sus manos.

-¿Ran?- 

-Ven un segundo ¿quieres?-Decía muy contenta.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?-

-Mira, ¿no crees que se ve muy tentador?-Apuntaba la rueda de la fortuna 

-¿Qué?... eso ¿tentador?.... Geez…no, claro que no- decía algo molesto.

-¡Vamos subirnos a eso!- Así que tomo a Shinichi de la mano y lo llevo hasta la portería donde un señor pedía las entradas para entrar. (Valga la redundancia) 

-¿Tienen entradas?-Pregunto un el portero, que tenía cara de pocos amigos, su piel tenía un tono tostado y al parecer su contextura era extremadamente gruesa, por no decir que el señor era gordo.

-¿Shinichi? ¿Tienes las entradas?-Pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Sí… sí… las tengo, tome- Le entrego las entradas al portero y siguieron su camino.

Ran soltó la mano de Shinichi en cuando pasaron al portero, a Shinichi no le importo mucho, se notaba que el joven detective no iba muy animado a ese juego así que solo se dedico a caminar y caminar, Ran por su parte se estaba muy complacida, Shinichi le hablaba nuevamente de lo admirado que estaba por Sherlock Holmes y lo mucho que deseaba el llegar a ser tan buen detective como él.

-Shinichi… cuéntame alguno de los casos que tuviste que resolver, porque imagino que los resolviste ¿no?-Shinichi palideció en cuanto Ran le dijo eso, estaba claro que Ran conocía la mayoría de los casos en que él estuvo como Conan, aparte de los que él hizo "sus apariciones" por mera casualidad.

-Ehh... no Ran, de seguro te aburro, además no hemos venido a hablar de mi "trabajo" ¿o sí?-

-No, no para nada, pero esperaba que me contarás algo importante que haya sucedido-

-Pues no hice nada del otro mundo-

-Ya llegamos a la fila, anda apurare, quiero subirme- Decía mientras jalaba a Shinichi de un brazo.

Esperaron un rato, hasta que al fin subieron, era muy pequeño el lugar y solo había espacio para dos personas, sentadas una al lado de otra, eran algo estrechas, pero no incomodaba, era de una forma redonda, ya adentro del juego.

-Ran… Yo te tengo que decir algo.- Shinichi se puso muy serio, y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Ehh?... ¿sí? ¿Qué me quieres decir? Shinichi.- Decía mientras se acercaba a él. 

-Pues... veras lo que pasa es que...- No hallaba palabras, y por otro lado estaba muy sonrojado.-

-¿Shinichi?...-Ran le tomo la mano y hizo que éste la mirara.

-Ran… yo-

-¿Mmm…?.-

-Ya pensando para sí.- Maldición, no puedo decírselo…geez, esperé tanto tiempo para volver a ser yo, con mi verdadero aspecto, de alguien de diecisiete años y aún así no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento.- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada acción, Ran apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Shinichi haciendo que éste a la vez se calmara un poco, el rubor de sus mejillas no bajo, pero sí ya no estaba tan nervioso, puso alrededor de ella sus brazos.-

-Yo…-

-….- Ran estaba muy tranquila posada en el hombro de Shinichi, se veía tan indefensa, eso hizo que Shinichi se armará de valor y le dijese por fin lo que él sentía.

-Ran, desde hace mucho tiempo somos amigos, desde la infancia, y bueno… ahora eso ha cambiado, lo que siento por ti ha cambiado.-

-Ahh… yo… también te tengo que decir algo entonces- Decía con un tono triste.

-Ran… tú me…-

-Shinichi… tú me…-

-Shinichi se veía imposibilitado, nuevamente las negaciones le venían a la cabeza, él sabía que Ran estaba enamorada de él, eso lo sabía, pero por que le era tan difícil decirle lo qué el sentía por ella.- Ran alzo un poco la cabeza y se acerco a la cara de Shinichi, y beso la mejilla de éste, luego volvió a su antigua posición. Y en un leve susurro dijo "gracias"-

-Shinichi, ¿me vas a decir que es lo tan importante que me tienes que expresar?-

-Ran, no sé como decirte esto, pero me gustas, quizás me llegue un golpe de tu parte quien sabe, pero esa es la verdad.- Dijo finalmente, son su cara completamente roja, pero al fin de cuentas se lo dijo y eso lo dejo más aliviado, además tuvo la oportunidad de bromear un poco algo que también le hizo relajarse, la chica en cambio no tuvo reacción, solo se aferro un poco más al hombro de Shinichi, haciendo que sus brazos la abrazaran.-

-¿Ran?......-

-tonto.- murmuro ella.-Eres un tonto…-volvió a murmurar. Shinichi dio una leve sonrisa, sabía que esa sería la respuesta de Ran.-

-¿Un tonto dices? ¿Pero que clase de tonto soy?-

-Uno muy estupido-

-Vaya, pero que novedad, ¿lo sacaste de un diccionario?-

-Shinichi…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Tonto! Shinichi ¡¡BAKA!!- Ran no alzaba la mirada, estaba como escondida de los ojos de Shinichi. Él por su parte se alejo un poco de ella, haciendo que esta levantase su mirada.-

-¿Y ahora por qué las lagrimas?- Decía mientras veía como resbalaba una lagrima por la mejilla de la joven.

-…-Él le abrazo fuertemente, la tenía abrazada como si su vida dependiese de ello.-

-Shinichi…- El juego se detuvo de repente, ambos estaban en la cima y se podían ver las luces, era un paisaje realmente hermoso, pero ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de eso, estaban preocupados por otras cosas.

-Eso era lo tan importante que te tenía que decir, no te lo podía decir por carta y mucho menos por un teléfono, tenía que ser en persona, pero no creas que espero una respuesta ni nada solo…- Ran lo interrumpió.

-¿alguna vez te puedes quedar callado? Déjame decirte, que yo también… te… quiero…-Dijo la ultima palabra con cierta dificultad.- y que el no saber nada de ti me preocupo mucho, y tus apariciones repentinas no me dieron tiempo de nada, tenía muchas cosas en mente…y- Se notaba el nerviosismo, y sin lugar a dudas estaba sonrojada, pero ya no había nada más que ocultar en esos momentos.

-Te pido nuevamente disculpas, no fue mi intención preocuparte ni nada, pero ya sabes, gajes del oficio.- 

-…Entiendo- mientras volvía la mirada a otro lugar, no le gustaba que la vieran sonrojada y mucho menos con la cara húmeda a causa de las lagrimas derramadas. 

Shinichi tomo la mano derecha de Ran y la beso tiernamente, diciendo- Ran, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar…-

-Sí…- Ambos se miraban, sus caras estaban llenas de luminosidad, y se veía que las cosas que habían pasado eran borradas de sus memorias.

Shinichi puso a Ran en frente de él, la tomo de los hombros y la movió un poco, hasta que quedará enfrente, luego él se acerco pausadamente a ella, haciendo que ésta quedará a unos pocos centímetros, Ran no sabía bien que tenía pensado hacer, pero algo la impulso a cerrar los ojos y solo dejarse llevar, Shinichi en cambio se quedo observándola y diciéndose lo tonto que fue el no decirle antes que la quería, él puso su mano en el cuello de la chica, y hizo que su rostro se acercará al de él, Ran se sobresalto un poco, haciendo que se alejase, pero Shinichi tomo la mano de ésta haciéndola sentir algo más segura, él comenzó lentamente a besar la frente, en un principio fue un beso tímido, ya a medida que él iba bajando lo hacía más tiernamente, hasta que llego a la mejilla, de ahí se comenzó a acercar a lo labios, besando cada lugar que lo distanciaba, cuando ya se aproximo a los labios se detuvo, ambos sentían la respiración, ambos nerviosos pero ciertamente ese nerviosismo les agradaba, ella poso su mano en el pecho del joven y este se alejo un poco, pero Ran al ver la contrariedad que ocasiono puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Shinichi, e hizo que éste se acercara un poco más Shinichi dio él toque final, o mejor dicho el impulso, que hizo que sus labios se unieran en el ansiado beso, dulce, suave, tierno, y fue de una forma muy tímida e insegura, pero al fin y al cabo fue un beso, aquel beso duro solo unos segundos, ambos se separaron un poco dejando sentir la respiración de ambos, Ran se acerco pero paso de largo, poniéndose cerca del oído, allí poso su cara, y con sus manos acariciaba el pelo de él, Shinichi la alejo un poco, haciendo que esta quedará un poco extrañada, pero cuando él la volvió a besar, ya no de una forma tímida, si no de una forma un poco más sería, la joven no se opuso a aquel impulso tan repetido, ella estaba conforme con el primero y estaba cómoda, apoyada en el cuello del joven detective, pero no rechazo la oportunidad de recibir un segundo beso, este segundo beso fue más intenso y un poco más apasionado, ya ninguno de los dos estaba tan nerviosos, si no más bien que se dejaron llevar, ya cuando terminaron de besarse el juego ya estaba por terminar y no les sería muy agradable que el tipo que abre las puertas les viera como estaban así que Ran se volvió a su posición original y Shinichi hizo lo mismo.

-Muy bien chicos, salgan, salgan ya, que otras parejas necesitan de esto.- Dijo un joven de unos 27 años. –

Ya en una de las bancas que estaban ubicadas bajo la luz de algún farol, se encontraban sentados.

-Son las 9:30….-Dijo Shinichi.

-¿quieres irte?-Pregunto Ran.

-No, no para nada.-

-…-

-¿?..-

-¿Sabes Shinichi? Es raro estar acá… contigo.

-… ¿Qué tiene de raro?-

-Pues no sé, por cierto imagino que no te desaparecerás ¿verdad que no?-Dijo ya en un tono más burlesco.

-Ahh… eso dependerá…-

-¿Dependerá? Ósea que me pones condiciones ¡Vaya! Eso no me lo creo.-

- Oye por cierto ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Mmm…. Pues… ¿que te parece si vemos una película en 3D? dura solo 40 minutos.-

-¿Qué?...-

-Vamos- Diciendo eso lo tomo nuevamente de la mano y lo llevo arrastrando hasta el cine.

(N de Asaka: -_-U ni hablar….ahh...)

-Entraron y comenzaron a buscar algunos asientos, y allí se encontraron con alguien que Shinichi o mejor dicho Conan conocía, no era otro más que Kaitou.

(N. de Kyoko: Acá daré una pequeña explicación… Kaitou es el verdadero nombre de Kaitou Kid, su nombre completo es Kuroba Kaitou, y tiene una amiga de la infancia que se llama Aoko Nagamori. Les daría un breve resumen pero… no sería Breve ^-^U.)

-Kaitou... –Dijo Shinichi

-Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí ¡Acaso no es…!- Pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de Aoko, quien tenía un gran parecido a Ran, pero ésta tiene el pelo más corto.

-¡Kaitou!... ¿es acaso no te aburres nunca? Siempre molestando a todos, le pido disculpas, en nombre de Kaitou- Se disculpo Aoko.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no he hecho nada, además no tenías de que disculparte, eres realmente una tonta-

-¿A quien le has dicho tonta? Y ¿quien te crees que eres al decirme eso?, ¡Hmph! Yo solo estoy acá porque mi padre hizo una comida en la casa y…-

-Si Aoko, si… ya he oído eso desde que llegamos-

Ran se reía de le lo lindo, Shinichi estaba algo impresionado de la reacción de ambos chicos y cómo se ponían a discutir.-

-Oh, perdónenme, pero es que se me hace muy gracioso, todo lo que se han dicho.- Decía Ran mientras se ubicaba en uno de los asientos.

-Ahhh… ¿gracioso?...-

-Es que a quien no le parece gracioso las tonterías que dices Aoko.-

-Cállate, Kaitou- le grito.

-Por cierto…Kaitou, oíste el rumor de que Kid tiene una amante…- decía Shinichi de forma muy suspicaz.

-¿Así?... pues yo oí otra mucho más impactante…- Pero no le dejaron terminar puesto que la película dio comienzo. 

Aoko, ni se inmutaba cuando aparecían los supuestos monstruos, ya la había visto, en cambio Ran si se asustaba y si abrazaba fuertemente a Shinichi el cual ya estaba un poco asfixiado. Kaitou en cambio molestaba a Aoko, y Aoko no le prestaba mucha atención. 

Cuando la película termino.

-Fue un gusto, pero ahora debo irme así que…nos vemos.- Se despidió Aoko.

-Para la admirable compañera de Shinichi, Ran Mouri ¿no? Toma, esto es para ti.- Kaitou hizo aparecer una rosa blanca en sus manos, y se la entrego a Ran.

-Gracias.- Le dio como respuesta a tan amable acción.

-La próxima vez te atraparan, Kaitou, a quienes no les guste la magia-

-¿Y a quien no le gusta?-

-A mí, claro esta- Dijo Aoko.

-Tú eres caso aparte Aoko.-

-Y le das a lo mismo, juro que jamás te pediré un favor.-

-¿Favor? ¡Pero si me obligaste a venir!-

Ran y Shinichi se alejaron de ellos quienes aún discutían por tonterías.

-Bueno, creo que esto ya se hace tarde, y mañana tenemos clases.

-Sí… Shinichi… Gracias-

-No, fue nada Ran.-

-Bueno ya me voy…- Ran se dio media vuelta y vio por ultima vez la cara de Shinichi antes de irse. Ya avanzada una cuadra, Ran volvió a voltear, tenía cierta inseguridad. Espero unos minutos hasta que vio aparecer una figura, cada vez se acercaba más y más-

-¿Qué clase de despedida fue esa?- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Pues… una despedida- Respondió ella.

-En fin, no te puedo dejar irte así, sola y mucho menos a esta hora.-

-¿Es que acaso vas a acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa?-

-Claro-

Luego ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Ran, ambos tenían la intención de hacer algún gesto o algún movimiento que le hiciese sentir al otro que estaba ahí, Ran esta vez fue quien tomo la iniciativa, se acerco un poco dejando que sus brazos chocaran, pero para impedir eso ella tomo la mano de éste. Y así se fueron el resto del camino, Kogoro por su parte estaba nuevamente tomando así que se podría decir que estaba ebrio, Ran entró y se encontró con tal desorden que por mucho que quisiera invitar a pasar a Shinichi no lo hizo por el desastre que dejo su padre.

-Buenas noches Ran, te veo mañana- se despidió Shinichi.

-Mañana nos vemos Shinichi.- Cerro la puerta y luego tomo aire y levanto la cara con facciones de enojo y con ellas dijo-Papá, ¡mira este desastre! ¿Cómo quieres que vengan personas a pedirte que resuelvas sus casos, con tal desorden?-

El padre de Ran no respondió solo se hizo el dormido, se sabía de memoria cómo Ran le retaba cuando veía ese desastre.

-Ran entro a su habitación y pensó de que esa noche fue algo realmente especial y que a pesar de que Shinichi hubiera estado ausente por tanto tiempo, ella le quería más que nunca.

-Shinichi en cambio fue recibido por el Agasa, quien le dijo a Shinichi que le habían enviado una carta referente a un caso, pero él estaba como en las nubes, sentía de que todo había sido un sueño, pero no lo era.-

Fin.

Notas de Asaka: Uyyyyyyyyyyyy… venga que son 10 páginas… ohh, es verdad bueno, me presento soy Asaka (eso si que me he cambiado el nick varias veces pero ahora me quedo con este… por mientras Kyoko me aburrió de nick XP) y este es mi primer fic de Meitantei Conan, y bueno como se han dado cuenta me gusta mucho Meitantei Conan, pero también me gusta mucho Kaitou Kid, actualmente me he interesado en ambas series, y espero hacer pronto un fic de este ultimo. Pero solo digo, nada más. En fin, les doy mi mail, escríbanme para decirme que opinan, acepto casi todo, menos virus, es lo único que pido que no me envíen ¿ehh?, acepto incluso tomatazos, pero bueno si hacen lo contrario será bien recibido, si ven que hay algún detalle alguna falla o lo que sea díganmelo…por que entremedio del fic me vinieron muchas dudas. Oh por cierto, daré mi explicación del porque hice de que fueran al parque Tropical land (así se llama el lugar al que van en el primer capitulo de M.C ^o^ Kaitou y Aoko en el segundo capitulo de K.K también van a ese parque O_o…) @o@ no lo puedo explicar… la cosa es que si Shinichi desapareció allí, sería como lo … más apropiado en que volvieran allí y que enfrentaran lo que no se dijeron nunca, un lugar que marcaría y además creo yo que así fue siempre, que en ese lugar se dijeron tantas cosas y pensaron tantas cosas ¿qué que mejor que terminar como un principio?. Bueno eso creo yo, bye.

Mi meiru:

kaitou_jeanne01@hotmail.com


End file.
